Escort
by citizen tez
Summary: IndiaxPrussia. India takes a drunk Prussia home. Experimental fic about India. See warnings/notes. Rated T for language. Thanks for reading.


**Note/Warning**: Completely AU. No basis in canon. Not related to 2011 Hetaween Event. Iffy (experimental) India personality. Bad fic? _**Drunken writing**_. Not edited. (Now that I'm reading this whilst sober...I realize that it's kinda similiar to 'Sugar.' I'm sorry - but I was drunk! LOL)

* * *

><p><strong>Escort<strong>

"PRUSSIA IN THE HOOOOUSE." So what? He might have had too much to drink. He might have embarrassed his little brother by doing that one dance on that one table. Aaand he might have gotten himself banned from the bar. Early. (Any time before 2 AM was too damn early to be kicked out of a bar.) But, he had India and India really had a kickass car. And he was really nice. He was so nice that he gave him a ride home and now was supporting him through the door.

"Aha," India said. He seemed a little confused. Prussia wasn't sure why. "Yes, we are now…in your house."

"Man, I'm sorry about that mess in your car," Prussia said and walked (okay, stumbled) towards the staircase that led to his room. India, for some reason, kept close at hand and somewhat anxiously reached out for him.

"No, that was your car," India said quickly. "Um…um, don't you think you should…?"

Of course! He was so rude not to invite India down into his domain! It wasn't often that Prussia had visitors and he was going to make the most of it. He was so damn happy he remembered to record that one pretty pony show. Best to view that with a total bro, like India.

"Wha…? Aw, you wanna come to my room? We could watch a show together and hang out like total…huh…wow, these stairs are really tilty."

Huh, these were a lot steeper than he remembered. Did Germany do some renovating when he wasn't around? Wow, he must have spent a fortune on these! They moved by themselves!

"P-Prussia!" But then the stairs weren't moving anymore and India…

He didn't realize he cared that much (and he gave kickass hugs!) India pulled him away from the staircase and was oddly flustered and took a full step back. "Perhaps I should…" He took a moment to consider his words. "…_escort_ you down those stairs. Just in case."

Perfect! Escorting sounded fun (though he was pretty sure he heard France use that on Spain a few times.) "Pff, fine. Escort the awesome me." But India had better not try anything funny. He did not do funny business of any kind. At all.

India was quite a polite guy so he was sure that he would not do any of that foul funny business. His arm was warm around his waist and he (very carefully for some reason) escorted him down the staircase (which really was steeper than he remembered.) He fumbled with the doorknob before India gently pushed his hand aside and opened the door. (See? What a nice guy.)

Thank god he remembered to clean his room (just in case he ever had visitors.) "So, this is the den of awesome," Prussia said, gesturing grandly with one hand. "That's my bed. That's the computer. There's the bathroom. There's the sofa. And that's the television." Huh. Why did he…point out his bed first? Maybe he was sleepy. Or maybe he was reading too much into his own thoughts. (Could such a thing be possible…?)

"Very nice," India said quietly. His arm was still around his waist and for some reason, Prussia didn't mind all that much. It was kind of nice. (And if he was France, he'd probably say something like… "You can escort me to the bed now~!") Whoa. Where did that thought come from? Uum. Maybe it was that funky, fruity drink. It was probably French…and infected him with something…French-y. Yeah.

India cleared his throat suddenly and Prussia realized that they had been standing there for quite a while. "Well. You said something about a…show?"

Right. Yeah. Suddenly his pretty pony show didn't seem like such a good idea. Why was he getting that funny (awkward?) feeling? India must have noticed something, for he was now standing in front of him and looked quite concerned.

"Are you feeling well, Prussia?"

"Huh?" How eloquent. "Yeah. Yes. I am very well. Sooo…"

"…so?" He had never seen India so damn confused. And this might be the alcohol talking, but he really was kind of sparkly. Maybe it was some sort of special…cologne.

"So! So." Dammit. He was usually a lot more awesome than this.

"Would you like me to leave?"

No! Of course he didn't want him to leave! This was probably the first time he had someone other than his brother in his room in…in years! It was an accomplishment! It was moving forward! He couldn't just let him _leave_. But he had to tone down the (slight) desperation. He didn't know what to say, though, so he simply shook his head.

India smiled and took him by the elbow…and escorted him over to the sofa in front of the television. What the hell was he smiling about, anyway? (Good thing India was still into the whole 'escorting' thing because he would have never made it to the couch in this condition.)

"Why don't we sit for a moment, Prussia?" India said and he sat down on the couch. They stared at each other for a moment and India was the first to break the gaze (war.) Prussia flopped down alongside him and propped his feet on the coffee table. Silence reigned once more. Prussia yawned and made himself comfortable. India's position was very rigid and tense.

"You…you can borrow my car, if you'd like," Prussia said, finally comprehending what India told him earlier. "You know, if you need to leave."

"I thought I might spend the night here, if that is acceptable."

"Oh." That was direct and unexpected. "S-sure. Well, you know where the bed is."

"I will not take your bed, Prussia. Not unless you wish to share. This sofa will be fine."

His first guest in decades would NOT be sleeping on a damn sofa! (No matter how awesome the sofa was!) He didn't share beds, either! _Things_ could happen if he shared. Uncomfortable, awkward things! (It happened in the movies all the time, right?) "Take the bed. I won't be sleeping any time soon anyway."

His words didn't seem to please India. He looked fairly exasperated, actually. "You really are daft, aren't you?"

What the hell…? "Look, I'm not that damn drunk. What do you mean by daft?"

India rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I've been coming on to you all evening!"

Prussia couldn't help but stare at him like he'd grown another head. What did he mean…? India had been nothing but nice to him the entire evening! He had invited him and his brother out for drinks (which was kind of weird, but he wasn't one to pass up drinking), bought some of his beer, took him home, escorted him down the stairs…helped him to the sofa…and invited himself for a stay over…Oooh. Oh. Maybe that's what all the (nice, polite) touching was about. Maybe that's why India spent so much time practically glued to his side.

"W-well, you weren't very good at it!" Prussia said.

India was now quite flustered and didn't seem to know what to say. Suddenly Prussia felt a little guilty. "But…but you can still stay over. If you'd like," he muttered quickly.

The smile he gave him made him feel a little squirmy. Damn squirms. How uncool. "Yes. Yes, I would like to. Thank you."

"All right."

"Okay."

"Let's…let's watch that show now…"

India scooted a little closer to him on the sofa. He really didn't seem to care about the show. When Prussia turned the television on, India's arm had (somehow!) wormed its way around his waist. Right, India obviously had taken his cues from one of those lovey-dovey romance movies. Not that Prussia minded too much.

…Yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
